Vehicle sliding doors generally require sliding mechanisms mounted to the door that facilitate opening and closing of the door relative to the vehicle body. The sliding mechanism will often include guide tracks and at least one linkage or hinge arm that connects the vehicle door to the vehicle body. To properly function, there typically are open areas in the door trim panel which allow the linkage arm to freely slide through the trim opening when opening or closing the door. These open areas may be unsightly and considered unacceptable for craftsmanship and appearance. Further, with the linkage arm, a portion of the door trim panel can include a separate garnish that folds in and is attached to the linkage arm as the sliding mechanism closes the slide door. This separate garnish must fit tightly to the rest of the door trim in the door closed position for good fit and finish on the interior of the vehicle. During closing, however, these tight clearance areas can be engaged by the user.